Winter Wonderland
by RayHollowsArchive
Summary: Roy drags Ike out for yet another day in the snow; happy and carefree once again after getting over some nightmares he had had. No longer plagued by the bad dreams, they can finally be happy and at peace once again...What might they do to celebrate ?


The falling snow drifted lazily about; thick flakes that silently melded with their friends upon the ground and crunched underfoot. The forest was quiet, sparkling with life and light; disrupted only by the soft voices of the pair traversing through the woods.

Dark blue eyes were alight with joy as they watched a thin framed figure merrily shuffle through the snow, smiling with him as the red head giggled from the clouds kicked up by his feet. Both were bundled up in warm sweaters; hats, gloves and winter boots, kept safe from the chill of snow and frost around them. Branches were laden down with the soft flakes; an otherworldly feel surrounded the area in a blanket of silence, as if it were only the lovers and the peace around them.

A small hand slid into the larger one of Ike; who glanced down to Roy from noting the beauty of the scene around them; feeling his heart warm from the even more beautiful sight of his pink tinge faced lover smiling lovingly up at him. "What are you doing Ike? Come on, let's go exploring again!"

Roy turned as he tugged on Ike's hand, excitedly trying to drag the bluenette with him. Ike chuckled and decided to follow after him, instead of letting the ginger pull him along, as adorable as that would be. Roy had been full of energy since they had left earlier; they had gone out for lunch and then decided that the snow outside was too good to pass up (now that it wasn't eight thirty in the morning, Ike didn't mind Roy dragging him outside as he did so earlier... At least he got cuddles from it though.). They had ended up at this forest, calm with gentle wildlife; full of trees that had snow piling down the branches, a path surprisingly cleared of the cold fluff, just the two of them in the vast peace of the afternoon.

Even though they spent hours every day, together, this felt different. There was no one else around; no threats of being interrupted in their time together, no loud noises or arguments to be heard. It was time for just the two of them, something that was ever so treasured within them both.

Ike's thoughts wandered from earlier and back to the present; taking in the wide eyed joyous expression on Roy's face, the bounce in his step, radiating life and innocent happiness. Obviously he was doing much better than the day previous; no nightmares had plagued him in their sleep last night, no tossing and turning (that was apparent from the fact that he was still in the same position as he had fallen asleep in ,sprawled across Ike nestled safely in the bluenette's arms). For that, Ike was glad; he hated seeing Roy in any way other than his natural state of being- happy, and for the fear and loneliness his love must have felt when he woke up from those dreams alone...

He thought the guilt would never leave him, but through Roy's love and forgiveness (because apparently he didn't think Ike had anything to be sorry over), he had managed to stow away the majority of those emotions, instead focusing on his love and protective feelings for the ginger. There was no way there could be anyone more...good, and loving than him; no matter what Ike could ever possibly do, he knew that Roy would forgive him for it in a heartbeat, and love him unconditionally- something that both made him love Roy even more, and worried him greatly. He never dreamed of loving and being with anyone other than the ginger, but he didn't know what the future held. Should, for some Goddess forsaken reason, they ever separate... Ike worried someone might take advantage of the gingers kind and affectionate heart (like his inner thoughts had been trying to think of how to do).

"...Ike? Are you okay?"

That soft voice brought him from his musings and he smiled at Roy, though a little distant. "Yeah, just thinking; don't worry, I'm fine." He reassured him, pulling Roy to his chest and hugging him protectively. Even if they were to separate for some reason... he doubted the amount of love he held for him would ever fade... He would protect Roy; whether he knew it or not, whether he wanted the help or wanted to be left alone. No one would hurt him, not ever again. Ike might not have been able to protect him from Celeste, but damn it to hell he wasn't about to fail his love again.

"You sure? You seem kinda distant, whatcha thinking about?"

Roy's curious question sent a chuckle through Ike as he rested his chin atop the snowflake marked emerald green hat his lover wore. "You." He answered vaguely, smirking as the expected "What about me?" response was made. He loved that, that he could tell what Roy would ask before he said it, knowing that he knew him so well, made him fill with pride and happiness. "Thinking about how amazing you are, what else?"

Once more as expected, he felt Roy nuzzle his face closer into his chest, and in his mind could see the cute blush that would spread over his face when he knew that Ike was thinking about him- he was so shy and humble at times, it was really very endearing. "I'm not that great..." he mumbled back, an embarrassed edge to his voice, though Ike could clearly tell that there was a pleased tone in it as well.

"Yes you are Roy... the most incredible person ever, so beautiful and kind; amazing. " Ike whispered back, brushing Roy's bangs from his face so he could lean down and kiss his forehead. He was right, Roy _was_ blushing; a lovely color that brought out the scarlet in his hair, the sparkle in his eyes. There was a shy happy smile over his lips, with his moved bangs framing his heart shaped face. Ike couldn't remember ever seeing _anything_ more adorable and attractive than his boyfriend, there was just no comparison to the somehow still innocent ginger (he had been through so much, so much darkness and pain, but yet he was still so kind and loving, a true figure of hope, light and joy).

"N-no...that can't be me..." Roy was blushing darker, his face was hidden from Ike's sight as he buried his face into his chest; it bothered Ike at times how Roy couldn't see how incredible he was, how great a person. Try as he may, he could never get his love to believe it, but yet Roy had plenty to say about how he thought Ike to be among one of the greatest people in the world. Maybe in his world, Ike was important yes... but he did not deserve to be called 'amazing', not after his failures to protect Roy in the past, not after what had nearly happened the other night.

Ike sighed and ran a hand through Roy's bangs, slipping off his hat so he could stroke the soft silken strands of his hair. "Why don't you see how amazing you are Roy?" he murmured softly, stowing the hat in his pocket and returning the hand to rest on Roy's side, with the arm attached to it wrapped around his back to hold him close.

"Maybe because I don't see the world through your eyes?" Roy questioned, not in a smart ass tone, but in a questioning, thoughtful way.

Ike chuckled and removed the hand in Roy's hair so he could find his chin and gently tilt his head up. He placed a kiss to the skin between his eyebrows and swiped a thumb over a cheek as he cupped a side of his love's face. "You're so damn cute Roy...You wait, one of these days I'm finally going to get you to open those beautiful eyes see how great a person you are."

Roy had no answer to it, merely looked up into Ike's eyes with his own shining with love and a happy glisten of tears that would not form. Ike thought he looked so beautiful when he cried, even though it tore his heart to see the sight (if it was not for a happy occasion). But the diamond drops that heightened the intense shading of his azure eyes, the way his eyes got so wide and emotional... it gave him an even more innocent look, damn near beating Pit for an angelic appearance. Ike wasn't trying to get his love to cry with his sweet words of affection, he was speaking from his heart, and only the fact that he knew Roy was overwhelmed with love and happiness to cause those tears, stopped him from feeling guilty.

"I love you Roy...so much..." Ike whispered, the world around them completely forgotten by now, the snow and scenery fading into the backround completely. He kept the hand on the side of Roy's face, the arm around his waist drawing him closer as the bluenette leaned down to lovingly caress his lips with his own. He slid the hand on his cheek into his hair and gently twined his fingers with the strands of slightly damp hair, pulling him closer with the arm around his waist and tilting his head with the hand in his hair to deepen their kiss.

"I love you too Ike..." Roy whispered back against his lips, before those thin arms drew themselves over his shoulders to keep the ginger anchored in their kiss, both pairs of eyes fluttering closed to enjoy the sensations of the snowy embrace.

There was nothing heated about, no burning passion; just a gentle share of adoration and love between a couple. A show of affection, words unspoken woven between lips and settling within souls to let the other know they were cared for, wanted, accepted. It was a promise in a way, how the feelings of loyalty and companionship, of protection and comfort; shone so clearly within it. It was a kiss to raise goosebumps with its quiet intensity; was loud and powerful without even making a sound.

Neither were sure when it evolved into something deeper, the urge and need to confess their love once again, to bare themselves without the aid of lust, pure and untainted in its form. Or maybe it _was_ lust, not the overpowering physical need to pleasure oneself; but the soul deep level of care and attraction that lead to wanting to share oneself with a partner, to bestow upon the gentlest kisses and sweetest touches.

Either way, regardless of how they had ended up there... Roy was now pinned between Ike's chest and a nearby tree, Ike's arms were around his waist to pull him close and the kiss had intensified greatly. The snow still fell gently around them, but the warm glow caused from their love frightened away the cold, instead merely painting a picturesque scene of the truest of emotions.

Ike pulled back from the kiss, only slightly, with his eyes still closed; trying to even out his breathing again. Everything about Roy... was perfect, the sweet taste of his lips, the softness of his skin and hair (he still vaguely smelled like lavender and apples from his shower and the body lotion he used the night previous), the way he fit into Ike's embrace... it was if his smaller form was crafted to fit snugly against his chest, wrapped securely in his arms.

He opened his eyes again and glanced to Roy, feeling shivers from the sight before him. Snow had fallen into the scarlet fiery hair, those locks were still wild and free though tamed slightly and hung about his face in an attractive manner. His face was still pink; from both the cold and blushing, eyes were darkened from an azure to a light cerulean color, pale lush lips still so kissable...

Ike dipped his head down again and claimed them once more, feeling Roy (who gave a small whine of want) pull himself tighter against him; both never wanting to part from each other, needing the touches and feelings of belonging. Ike pressed closer to Roy, taking the time when Roy gasped to sample his sweetness again; the most addicting thing he had ever tasted, always left him wanting more. He heard a groan and moved his hands to rub up and down his lovers sides, knowing that he enjoyed the gesture greatly... Not only that, but Ike had just remembered they were standing out in the cold when snow from the tree above had fallen on him and his warm body registered the chill. He didn't want Roy to get sick, or be cold.

Done with the sweet taste of his lips; Ike kissed along Roy's jaw, teasing the soft skin beneath him, enjoying the appreciative purr he received in response. "You're so beautiful..." he whispered, the words falling quietly beside Roy's ear, whose edge was promptly nibbled upon.

Roy breathlessly giggled and arched slightly into his loves body, reaching up to tangle his fingers in Ike's hair, something the bluenette had a bit of a weakness towards. "Y-you forgot the 'damn'." Roy explained moments later, causing Ike to pause in the assault on his sensitive ears long enough to chuckle as well. "So I did... well then... " Here he pulled an earlobe in between his lips and sucked on it. "You're so _damn _gorgeous Love." He growled lightly, before he trailed nips and licks down the gingers neck that was exposed, knowing the shivering was caused from something other than the chill of the air, something that was in fact quite _heated_. "Better now?" he teased, switching to kissing the soft skin; hands stopping the rubbing of Roy's sides to simply rest at his hips and draw lazy circles there.

Roy drew in a shuddering breath, and when Ike glanced into his eyes they were glazed over with a longing look in them. "Mhhhmmm..." he murmured, pulling down with the fingers in Ike's hair to rest their foreheads together gently. Their breaths mingled together, warming their faces along with their blushes; a bubble cocooned them, blocking off the rest of the world and leaving only each other. Roy gently stroked his fingers through Ike's hair, whilst Ike's thumbs gently swept over the material covering the gingers hips. They stayed like that for awhile, just holding each other; staring into each other's eyes and enjoying the intimacy of the moment. It was an unspoken decision to continue, both angling their faces at the same time to meld their lips together.

Ike's hands were removed from Roy's body long enough for gloves to be removed and stashed in pockets; before they were back at his hips and slowly edging up under his shirt. Roy shivered and gasped at the feel of the icy hands moving over the warm skin of his stomach, but it was a feeling he found himself enjoying, and he once more arched against Ike to let him know he wanted _more._

Ike chuckled and started once more ravishing Roy's neck with kisses; nips and licks, sucking at a sensitive spot here and there. He quickly had the red head trembling before him, breathing coming in short pants and fingers weak against Ike's hair. Feeling rather proud he had managed to bestow such pleasures upon his love to make him be this way (instead of the other way around), Ike decided he wanted to continue to do so. The hands on Roy's stomach (which had been gently massaging him), moved to his back and pulled him forward just as Ike grinded against him and pressed him once more against the tree.

Roy let out a strangled, gasping moan and the hands in Ike's hair moved so their arms could be thrown over the bluenettes shoulders. "O-oh Ike..." Roy whispered, the sound rough and husky; urging Ike to once more move against his love. The feel of Roy against him, within his arms and trembling softly with pleasure... it was amazing, and knowing that the ginger was his, loved no one else but him... it brought a warmth to Ike's heart that was incomparable to anything else. It made him even more assured of the plans for the rings he was searching for...

"Y-you're..." Roy gasped again, turning it into a moan when Ike's knee slip between his legs and moved against him, causing the ginger to cling even tighter to him. Ike was sure he knew what Roy was going to say anyways; he was being different than usual. He was never like this before; it was always Roy who had always done the teasing, who had made Ike cave in first... but this time, it seemed like Ike would 'win'.

"I know... you're just so perfect Roy, I never want to leave you." He whispered, emotion in his voice as he stopped his ministrations on Roy and simply hugged him close.

He could tell Roy was confused by the sudden change in mood; but was glad when he felt those arms slide around him as well, the two of them silently listen to the other breathe, taking comfort in their presence. "I love you..." Ike said aloud, smiling slightly at the giggle it brought from Roy. "I know Ike, I love you too... why are you saying it so much though? I love it, that you are, and I don't mind it... but is there a reason for it?"

Ike pulled Roy away from him far enough so he could bend down and rub their noses against each other, smirking at the adorable confused smile on Roy's face. "I just want to make sure you know, Roy; how much you mean to me." He explained, voice unusually velvety and soft. He tightened his hug and rested his face against Roy's hair, content to spend the rest of the day, as long as they could, just with each other. However, it was about time for them to get going back; as much as he didn't want to.

So he removed his hands from Roy and settled for taking his hand within his; smiling down at his ginger. "I hate to leave so soon...but Ray will be back soon, right? We should get going now... Unless you'd rather not..."

"Oh, she's coming home already? Um...I want to spend more time with you, but we haven't seen her all day... " Roy started, voice conflicted and eyes showing his displeasure at the choice.

Ike chuckled and gently pulled him forward so he could kiss his forehead, before he started walking before them. "Let's go love, we can still be together even if we're not alone. Besides, I'm sure she missed you." He told Roy, smirking down at him from his taller height.

Roy grinned and raced forward, pulling Ike with him. "Well come on then! We have to beat her to the house!~" he joyously called out as he tried to pull Ike along, once more the bluenette moved along with him.

They stumbled through the snow back to the mansion, winded and red faced though higher spirited than they had been in quite some time. They greeted Ray together, and were shooed off for hot chocolate and blankets; the ginger falling asleep before the fire using Ike's lap as a pillow. Ike gazed lovingly down at Roy as he stroked his hair back from his face, silently listening to the calm and even breathing of his lover. He had little doubt, that they would be together if not forever than at least for some time.

He had to be careful, with how he did it... Roy was special, he was... amazing, and he deserved something that was at least half as phenomenal as he was. He would though, no matter how long it took. When he revealed his surprise, it would be magical, amazing and best of all, Roy would love it.

Roy shifted in his sleep and let out a murmur of something, causing Ike to draw him closer against him and worriedly glance down at him. The ginger was still sleeping peacefully, which in turned caused the bluenette to softly smile. Everything would work out fine, he just had to take this slowly and carefully; plan it out and make it meaningful. Until then, he had so many more moments like this, like the ones from earlier, to enjoy; to cherish and share with Roy. Until that time came where his plans flowed together smoothly, he still had the promise of more of those precious moments. And to Ike, that was more than he could ever have asked for.

**Okay obviously the characters aren't mine; though Roy is my muse and Ike is my friend Angel's muse ^^ This is what they did while I was at school one day, the day before I think it was; some stuff ran through Ike's head that the general public doesn't need to know~ Someone made those thoughts give Roy nightmares, but everything's all fine and dandy now. So just sit back, click that review button, write me some feedback and be on your way ^^ I hope I chose the proper rating btw~**


End file.
